David Honda
| background = #E7DED6 | font = century gothic | color1 = #B97082 | fontcolor1 = #829B9A | color2 = #B97082 | fontcolor2 = #829B9A | bodyfontcolor = #829B9A | image = Tumblr_inline_nmp44kmyIl1r5v7j9_500.gif | width = 300px | age = 18 | gender = Male | education = Senior at Miduna Beach High School | birthday = April 19,1998 | address = 36 George Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student | relationships = Kallistrate Adamas | housemates = Dad | personality = David is very energetic and lively. He is straight-forward, and usually apeaks his mind. Sometimes he tries to watch what he says and worry about his choice of words and when he does that, he usually makes a fool out of himself and says something incoherent. David has quick reflexes and is usually alert to his surroundings. David enjoys complimenting girls and being chivalrous, but sometimes he comes off as sexist. He feels awkward when controversial topics come up, and usually tries to change the topic or not put his input on the subject. | appearance = 'Hair Color:'Black 'Eye Color:'Brown David dresses casually and comfortably, but he usually makes sure not to appear grungy. He usually does really nothing with his hair unless it's for a big occasion. David has a slim body and form. He stands at 5 feet and 5 inches. | family = 'Dad:'David really loves his dad, Zachary. He hates when his dad is out with another woman, which doesn't really happen often. His dad took care of David by himself since David was one when his mom died. 'Mom:'Even though David didn't get to spend a lot of time with her, he loves his mother. He has heard a lot of stories about her gentle personality and kind spirit. | friends = David has some friends from the different activities he partakes in. | history = In 1998, David was born to Zachary and Alyssee Honda. Alyssee fell ill, and died when David was one. David's father did a pretty good job taking care of David by himself. When David was little, he was always running around in the house or doing something. It seemed that he could never sit down and relax, His dad decided to put his energy to use and signed David up for many different activities. David hated dance, baseball, tennis, and hockey. He was pretty good at them, though, except for dance and hockey. He was interested in basketball and martial arts. When David was eight, he somehow angered Ben Brider, an older kid in his school. David doesn't recall what he did to make Ben so upset, but during a basketball game, Ben shoved him down so hard that David broke his arm. (Foul, much?) His broken arm healed in about 3 weeks, and after those three weeks he went back to basketball and martial arts. In fourth grade, David obtained his first crush on a girl named Jessica, one of the class know-it-alls. Instead of picking on her and teasing her, he acted like a complete gentleman toward her. When he confessed to her about his crush, she rejected him. He took it in stride, and didn't really take it personally since it wasn't really serious or anything. He decided he liked being gentlemanly anyway, so he decided to be that way toward everyone. David now lives with his dad in Miduna Beach, and currently attends Miduna Beach High School. When he sees his dad with another woman, he gets irritated because he feels like his dad is being unfaithful to his mom. He truly wants his dad to be happy, but doesn't think another romance is what his dad needs. Many people have their own different opinions of him at school, even if their opinion is false. He has many different reputations that it sort of amuses him when he hears some of the funny things people come up with, especially people who had never talked to him before. He also hangs out at the park a lot in his down time. | trivia = *He is no good at playing the flute. *He's a terrible singer. *He is not a great dancer, but still does it for fun. *He considers cheerleading a sport and is willing to stick up for it. *He absolutely hates coffee. *His first crush rejected him, but he didn't make it a big deal and quickly got over her. | note = | fc = Ryan Potter | user = Heatherblast9}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heatherblast9's characters Category:Miduna Beach residents Category:Young adults